Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates meet! Part 1
Somewhere in the Grand Line, at a Town on an Autumn Island Near the center of the town, a small group of men could be seen wandering the streets together, seeming to be in the midst of a conversation of some kind. Dasher: Hey, how much longer will this take? Renzu: Probably 30 more minutes. The time it takes for the Log Pose to readjust itself to the next island is about 2 hours long here. We should probably make the most of these last few minutes while we can. Drautic: Alright then. Any suggestions? Senshin: Maybe we should find a place to grab a drink? Akira: Sounds good to me. How about you, Austinato? Aeon? Austinato: Whatever. I'll do it. Aeon: Me too. I'm up for a quick drink. The Dreaded Pirates were currently on the island in order to buy more supplies for their journey. After walking around for quite some time, the crew was feeling parched, so Senshin suggested going to a local bar. The others agreed. Dasher: Can't wait. All this walking is starting to get boring. Drautic: Guys, make sure not to get too drunk. I don't want to have to be the only one who has to drag your drunken asses out onto the ship. Senshin: Relax! What could go wrong? Renzu: Please don't jinx us, Senshin. It's not wise to tempt fate. Elsewhere, in the Same Town, on the Same Island Another small group of travelers could be seen traversing the streets. They also seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. A rather heated discussion actually. Wyatt: Seriously, how long does it take for some stupid Log Pose to start working again? I'm getting tired! Aphro: And furthermore, don't you EVER... ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? Chrismoaning: Yes... "Always do whatever you want, especially if it's fun." Aphronodding: Good, good. ... THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!!! BAAAKAAA!! Aphro slapped the back of Chris' head, leaving a large bruise. Chris: WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?! THAT REALLY HURT YOU KNOW! Aphro: GOOD! Wyatt: Did you guys even hear a word I said? Spike: Sorry, but I can't hear you over their shouting, Wyatt. Oi, you two baka! Quit your screaming, it's giving me a headache! Chris and Aphro: But he started it!! Spike: sighs ...I don't care who started it, I just want it finished! The Jolly Pirates were currently at the town in order to buy supplies and wait for the Log Pose to reset. Earlier, Spike and Sakura were in the Sparring Arena, fighting with everything they had. Eventually, they went too far and Spike was thrown into the wall, effectively destroying it. Needless to say, Timber was less than pleased, as evidenced by the fact that he began chasing Spike and Sakura out of the room. Though in the end, Spike and Sakura stood their ground and got Timber to settle down. Once at the town, Chris told his crew that he wanted to explore the island, and since it was Fall on the Autumn island, he had wanted to build the largest pile of leaves ever and jump into it. Glory then told Chris that while she didn't mind letting him have his fun (and admitted that she was also interested in making a leaf pile, since she had never done so before,) the crew didn't have enough time to do that and get ready to leave all at once. Chris pouted and remarked that Glory was being unfair. Aphro then stepped in and tried to defend Glory. Aphro then insulted Chris, which lead to their discu- er, arguement. Glory: Aside from that, i'm afraid that you'll have to wait 30 more minutes, Wyatt. Wyattgroaning: You're kidding me! Chris: I just wanted to have a little fun, is that so wrong?! Aphro: But Ms. Glory said no!! So you can't!! Chris: Since when could you tell me what to do?! I'm the Captain! Glory: Could someone please shut them up? Hanuman: Um? Guys? Glory say she no want you to fight anymore... Aphro: I'll do whatever I want! You can't order me around like that!! Hanuman: GUYS? Chris: I said i'm the Captain, damn it! Sakura, who had remained quiet the entire time, decided to help out. She reached for her katana and quickly unsheathed it, placing Pink Storm in between Chris and Aphro. The two were understandably afraid. Chris and Aphroholding onto each other in fear: AAAHHH!!! Sakura: Quit arguing you two. Glory said no more fighting. Now make up. Chris and Aphro looked at each other at first, trying to determine if they should listen to Sakura or not. Almost instantaneously, they both agreed (non verbally) to do as she said, lest they discover how powerful a Shichibukai's niece really is. Hanuman: That good. Me like it better when everyone happy. Spike: If you can consider it happiness. After that, the crew spent their time talking about other things. Eventually, it was a matter of time until one of them became thirsty. And like with The Dreaded Pirates, one of the Jollys ended up suggesting the idea of going for a drink. It was Hanuman of all people. Spike agreed, then Glory, and so on. The crew then headed for the nearest tavern. The Dreaded Pirates' Location At the tavern, the Dreadeds could be seen drinking at a bar, atop stools and having a good time. They were sharing stories and making jokes, until a group of people entered the building from behind. Austinato was the first to pick up on their presence, but decided to keep quiet for now, wanting to determine if they were friendly or not. The other group of people decided to take a seat beside The Dreaded Pirates. They seemed to be having a good time. ???: Finally, a place to sit! My poor aching feet... ???: You're feet? My ears are the ones that are hurting! ???worried and half excited: Oh, are you OK?! Do you need me to make them feel better? ???relieved: Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you! ???angered: NOT YOU!! BAKA! ??? in the face ???: I'm good, thanks. ???: You sure? Drautic: Hm? whispering Hey guys, did you notice those weirdos sitting next to us? Austinatowhispering: Yeah. Don't worry about them though, I have my eyes on them. Senshinwhispering: You think they could be dangerous, Austinato? Austinato: Not sure, but it's better to be safe than sorry. ???: Gah, now i'm bored. his head on the bar, but picks it up a second later Oh, I know! How about a song?! Yohohohoooo! Yohohohoooo! Yohohohooo! Yohohohoooo! Going to deliver Binks' Sake-! ???: Shut it, you moron! That's a pirate song! You want these people here to think you're a pirate?! ???moaning: Fiiiine... How about some impressions then? his appearance to match one of his companions and then imitates him/her Hmph! I'm Spike, and I don't like to have fun! Hmph! Spike: Stop that! Spike then punched Chris in the side of his face. Chris then gave Spike an angry stare. Aeonwhispering: What's up with those two? One seems violent, and the other's... Well, he acts like a fully grown child! Drautic: I told you they were weirdos. Austinato: Well, blondie over there better think twice if he plans to attack us next. Dasherwhispering: Is anyone else worried that they brought a lion in with them? Dasher stared at the lion, Lawrence, feeling uneasy about having to drink with it nearby. Nevertheless, Dasher could kill a lion easily, but it still didn't help that the lion was willingly lead into the tavern with a group of strange people. For all he knew, it could have been a super lion, capable of being stronger than ordinary lions. Lawrence however, hadn't taken notice of Dasher or the other Dreaded pirates, and continued to sit under Glory's seat, trying to be a part of the conversation. Dasher wasn't alone though, as the bartender also took notice, a displeased look on his face. Bartender: I'm sorry, you guys, but we don't allow pets in here. That lion will have to stay outside. Chris: What? Lawrence isn't a pet! He's our nakama! It's totally fine to let him stay! Glory: As much as i'd love to agree with you, you shouldn't make such a fuss! Lawrence will be fine outside, won't you boy? Lawrence: his head "no" and making grunts Hanuman: Lawrence say, "this is bull! I no pet!" Glory's head lowered in disbelief. She let out a sigh soon after. Glory: Damn it, you guys. Why do you all have to be so confrontational? Spike: We're not being confrontational. Though, I regret saying this, but, i'll have to agree with Glory. Rules are rules. Lawrence's mouth dropped in shock as Chris gave his First Mate an equally shocked expression. Chriswhining: Spiiike!! Gloryher hands together: Oh, Spike! I didn't know you truly felt that way about me! Wyattsurprised: What are you talking about?! This is about Lawrence, not you! During the squabble, Dasher began to tilt his head back to his drink, but this time, he was being watched. By Sakura, who had noticed that Dasher was staring at Lawrence. Feeling defensive, Sakura got up from her stool and walked up to Dasher, standing behind him and facing the door, never changing her body's position. The others took notice and were ready to attack on the fly. Sakura attempted to direct her voice towards Dasher. Sakura: Hey, you. If you continue to stare at our lion like that, i'll have to take action. Dasher darted to his left to address Sakura in return. Sakura turned her head towards Dasher, her eyes locking with his. Dasher: What'd you just say?! Sakura: I said that if you continued to stare at our lion, i'd have to take action. Don't do it again. Dasher got up from his seat, making Sakura feel as if she was about to be threatened. She placed her left hand on the hilt of her sword. Dasher: Look, lady! If you're gonna threaten me, I suggest you realize who you're dealing with! Dasher cupped his hands to his mouth and leaned towards Sakura. Dasherwhispering: I'm a member of The Dreaded Pirates. Remember that if you plan on talking to me like that again. Sakura: I'm sorry, but i've never heard of you. Are you supposed to be famous? Dangerous? Revered? Austinato then got up from his seat, feeling as if his crew was insulted. Austinato: You've got quite the mouth on you, you know that? If I didn't try to control my temper, i'd be seriously pissed right now. Now that there were two people up, Sakura began feeling more pressure. The crowd at the tavern had been watching the whole thing, and had gone silent the minute Austinato got up from his seat. Just as Sakura was about to unsheath her sword, Chris had walked up to her, intending to settle this dispute. Chris: Oi, what's going on? Are you harassing my Swordsman? Austinato: YOU'RE Swordsman? So this woman works for you? Chris: Yeah, she's my nakama. So that means if you plan on hurting her, you'll have to fight me too. Now Drautic got up from his seat. Drautic: You've got quite the guts to talk to my man, Austinato here. Who are you? Spike: Damn, he's gonna run his mouth... Glory: Don't say it!! Chris: I'm Jolly D. Chris, and i'm a pirate!! The tavern was now eerily quiet. Many of its customers were pale in the face. The Jolly Pirates had arrived in their tavern and were starting a fight. At first, a man tried to get up and slowly walk away, but this caused two more people to move at a faster pace, and soon the three began to excite the entire tavern. Patrons began running out the door, including the bartender, leaving the pirates all alone in the tavern with each other. Shouts could be heard outside. Drautic: Jolly D. Chris? Pirate? I'm afraid I haven't heard of you. I'm Drautic D. Draco, Captain of The Dreaded Pirates. Austinato here is my First Mate. Chris: Oh, I see... Aphro: Ugh, Chris caused everyone to leave. I bet the Marines will be after us again. Glorywhining: Can't we stop at an island without being chased away? Why does this always happen to us? Chrisand excited: You have the same middle initial as me!!! Drautic: Yeah, so? Chris: Maybe we're long lost brothers?!! Drautic: You? My brother? Sorry, but i'm an only child. Besides, I think i'd remember having a sibling who shouts as much as you. The rest of The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates then turned their attention towards each other. Spike: Another pirate crew, eh? Hopefully they aren't our enemies. Drautic and Chris sized each other up afterward, checking to see what the other was like. Drautic: Good. You don't seem to be all that threatening. For a minute, I thought i'd have to kill you for bothering my crew. Chris: Same here. The two seemed to be getting off on a good start. Drautic invited Chris and his crew to join the Dreadeds in having a drink together and Chris agreed. Just as they were about to return to their seats, a familiar sound went off. The room began to smell horrible soon after. Drautic pinched his nose in disgust. Drautic: UGH!! What's that smell?! Chris' face went red. He remained silent, trying to ignore what just happened. Drautic: That was you?! Disgusting! You should warn someone next time! Chris became even more embarassed, and soon gave way to anger. Chris: SHUT UP!! THAT WASN'T ME!!! Drautic: What'd you say? The Dreaded Pirates looked offended, but mostly Drautic. The rest of The Jolly Pirates looked on in horror, praying that Drautic didn't decide to try and kill them. Chris: You heard me, jerk!! Drautic: You know what? I was going to leave you guys alone... But now you've gone and pissed me off! Chris: Same here! Drautic: Then let's settle this! Chris: Fine! Chris and Drautic stared at each other at first and then came upon the same decision, as if they already knew what the other was thinking. Drautic and Chris: LET'S SETTLE THIS OUTSIDE!!! Dasher: Shit, captain's pissed, you better be sorry now fools. Sakura: Do you seriously think our captain will die like that easily? her sword If that were true, I would've killed him myself. Austinato: Oh cut the bull, we're scared of your uncle not you. Sakura: Insolent son of a- Aphro: Pissed Hey! Don't go running your mouth on people you don't know! Glory: Everyone calm down. Aeon: So even though that crew is filled with weirdos there's always the peace maker huh? Hanuman: I say same to you. Akira: Hey Timber, your my neighbor back at water 7 right? Who would ever knew you would be a pirate, AND OUR CAPTAINS GONNA FIGHT TO THE DEATH TOO! Timber: Ummmm, yeah. Hey look it's my "Timber mallet"! Akira: Woah. It's like a giant hammer or something. him his Rifle And this is my rifle, Thousand miles. The two idiots are heard getting along and talking about girls. Meanwhile, Drautic and Chris is having a stand off. Drautic: Attack already! Chris: Nu-uh! You attack first! Drautic: Nah, I might smell your fart. Chris: pissed Clay clay Firearm! wildly at drautic Drautic: Can you do better? Ten digit drilling bones shoots chris Chris: hit Gah! How can you harm me? Wait, Haki?! Drautic: Yep, without this skill in my arsenal. Akainu and Kizaru would've killed me right now. his right arm into a large goat skull blade Now go meet my friend "Baphomet". Chris: to move and now starting to lose conciusnes Dammit. Drautic: to finish him off Any last wor- Glory attacks Drautic with a kick but drautic blocks it with his transformed right hand Glory: I was underestimating you a bit, never thought a runt like you could use haki. Drautic: Runt? Me? Eat crap! Spike is seen dragging his unconcious captain in the sidelines. Drautic: glory If he admitted that he's the one who farted, this would've never happened! Glory: How can you be so strong? Renzu: his Hex swords looks like it's all out war now Sakura: to strike Renzu Indeed. Renzu: smiles looks like you're going to be my opponent. Let's have fun. Sakura: at what Renzu said Sure. The two face each other and engages in swordfight. Now back on Drautic overpowering Glory but Glory still holds her ground. Glory: *hah* I can't take this much damage *hah* Drautic: glory Don't sput that crap! Even though you're a woman, you chose to be a pirate! Senshin: Drautic's in a bad mood. Dasher: Let him be, he needs to let it out. Wyatt: Hey assholes, how about you take me on 2on1 I'm a sniper and I can easily kill you- Senshin hits him in the face and dasher hits him in the abdomen Dasher: I've been waiting for you to say that, you seem a little too overconfident with your skills there. Wanna try it on me, huh? Wyatt:[ I thought they were the weaker ones...] Uh.... Dasher huts him up with a kick in the face and attempts to do a 2nd one, but Aphro blocks it with his right hand. Dasher: Cross-dressing weirdo. Wyatt: unconcious Aphro: How about you fight me. his fists I'll deal with you, the Okama way! Senshin: Dasher's back Good luck. Dasher: I'll use haki this time. Aphro: Haki?! Wait you can use ha- Dasher sends him flying with a kick then capitalizes him with Dasher's burn bazooka and slashes aphro down with his Kiribachi. Aphro, now unconcious is unable to fight back. Dasher: Okama my ass. punched by Spike and is sent flying Spike: Never hurt my nakama you bitch! Dasher gets up, not hurt and prepares to fight Spike. Dasher: on his Kiribachi Bring it on. Dasher puts his burn bazooka at his back and prepares to face off against Spike in his Kentrosaurus form Dasher: Big bang! Spike with the back of his sword with full force causing spike to loose sight of dasher Spike: Dammit! Huge whip to hit Dasher but Dasher is too far Dasher: Slows ass freak! his burn bazooka at spike Now burn! Spike: burned Ngggggh! Drautic is still overpowering Glory but she holds her ground desperately. Glory: Are you even having fun? Fighting opponents who can't even use Haki. Drautic: Oi, I never wanted to fight with you but Mihawk's niece wanted to so you left me with no other choice. Senshin: So you must be Hanuman huh? Hanuman: What it to you? Senshin: Ahahaha, well. Since our crew is fightign it all out... How about we cook so that after the fight is over, they can eat up and replenish their strength. Hanuman: Sound great. Sure. Chris: What's happening? glory getting beat up by Drautic Glory!!!!!! uses haki to harm Drautic Gaaaaaaaah! arms transforms into sharp clay blades Drautic: Nggggh! This is getting annoying! soru to get close to Chris Shinigami trick: Dread hammer! his head into a massive skull shaped hammer and hits Chris with full force Chris gets hit and is knocked back meters away, the ruckus in the town causes several townsfolk to alert the marines. The marines, knowing both the Jolly Pirates and Dreaded Pirates issues a buster call and sends 1 admiral for back-up. Drautic: You fought well, but not enough.left hand transform into a massive goat shaped sword Chris: So you're gonna kill me huh? Drautic: down 5 marines with his massive sword Nope. Chris: What's on your mind? Glory: Hehehehe, smart ass. Thinking of working together? Drautic: Yep. Meanwhile Renzu and Sakura is seen postponing their fight and fights a powerful opponent. Renzu: Shiiit, why are you even here?! Sakura: chilled Who're you? ??????: What a bother, Ice age! Renzu: Dammit!!! Aokiji!!! Sakura: Huh?! Aokiji: Now, let me capture you. Aokiji's ice then began to spread in all directions, freezing everything it touched. Renzu and Sakura jumped back, trying not to get caught up in the attack. Sakura: Aokiji? Damn. Renzu: Yep, it looks like those Marine bastards sent a Buster Call after us. Shit! Renzu was about to imbue his Hex Swords with Busoshoku Haki when a large, brown ball came flying in between the two and made contact with Aokiji. However, it merely went through him, causing Aokiji to regenerate. Aokiji: That attack... I've seen it somewhere before. Drautic: You call that an attack? You're a Logia type too! You should know as well as I do that those kinds of attacks can't hurt Aokiji. Dumbass! Chrisserious: Relax, I know what i'm doing. I fought this guy before. Drautic: Huh? You fought Aokiji? With those crappy skills?! Chris: Look, i'd continue fighting and arguing with you if it weren't for this guy getting in our way. Drautic: Yeah. These damn Marines are getting in the way of our fight. Aokiji had almost completely healed when all of a sudden, the head of a large hammer came flying through Aokiji's torso, snapping him in half. The hammer returned to its base with the use of its chain. Aokiji went back to healing himself. Drautic: Hm? The kid's going to fight Aokiji too? Chris: Hey, Drautic. Only my Navigator, lion, and Cook can stand up to this guy. They have Busoshoku Haki. Timber created a distraction, so if you intend on attacking, I think you should do it now. Drautic: Hm? Well, isn't this a change from that childish attitude you had earlier. Fine, i'll kill the bastard. Drautic began to charge at Aokiji, preparing his Shinigami Death Chop. Chris: Kill?! But that's too much! Chris wanted to stop Drautic, but by the time he finished his sentence, Drautic had already used his Busoshoku Haki fueled attack to slice Aokiji diagonally, starting from his right shoulder, and going down to his left waist. Aokiji was seriously wounded, but not dead. He then fired back at Drautic, using his Ice Partisan. It was enough to push Drautic back, but not to injure him.'' Chris ran up beside Drautic, shocked to see what was happening.'' Chris: What the hell?! You were so strong against me, but Aokiji's treating it like a minor annoyance! Drautic: Look again. I injured him. He knows that he won't last long in a one on one fight against me. Chis: ... Drautic: What? Chris: Oh, just remembering when I first faced Aokiji. He was beyond my level of strength, and even my First Mate's too. It seems he's been getting stronger. Drautic: Whatever, i'll still kill him in the end. Chris: I told you! That's too much! Drautic: Don't be such a baby. This man doesn't intend on letting any pirates live, so why should we hold back? Chris: But... Still. Aokiji fully recovered after that last attack, albeit with a large slash across his torso. He prepared himself for any tricks or combination attacks this time. Renzu: Shit, now he's on alert. Aokiji: "Rookie Shinigami" Drautic, and "Stinky" Chris. To think that the two of you would be here. How infuriating. Drautic: Damn! Now what? In an instant, Sakura began her attack. Sakura: I didn't want to use this right away, but... Ittoryuuu, Ougi! Kirikirimai! Sakura gripped her sword with both hands, increasing the strength of the slash, as she slashed Pink Storm through the air in a diagonal cut. The air in front of Sakura then became a massive gale, similiar to a miniature hurricane. The reult of this attack caused numerous blades of wind to slice freely in front of her, cutting up anything nearby. Aokiji was chopped into multiple tiny shards. Sakura: Not done. Now! As Sakura gave the command, Renzu took this chance to cut up the shards into smaller fragments. When he was done, a woman had jumped out, preparing a strike against Aokiji. Glory: Tiger Style: Crossing Claws! Glory swiped her arms towards what was left of Aokiji in a crossing fashion, smashing the remaining pieces with her Busoshoku Haki and strength. At the time of the large assault on Aokiji, the rest of the concious crew members of both The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates looked on, with the Jollys trying to carry their crewmates out to safety in the process. Drautic: So the girl shows up at the last minute. Even with the beating I gave her earlier. Chris: Oi, don't start with that! Our enemy's Aokiji. Renzu: Well, what was left of him that is. Renzu pointed in the direction of where Aokiji once stood. Seeing nothing but ice crystals on the ground, the group considered Aokiji to be defeated. They then took notice of the Buster Call attack on the island, having not acknowledged it since their attention was focused too heavily on Aokiji. Spike: You've gotta be kidding me... In my injured state... I don't think I could stand up to this like I normally would. Timber: No time for your bravado, Spike! We have to get ultra going! As The Dreaded and Jolly Pirates attempted to leave the island (with The Jolly Pirates towing their unconcious crewmates,) the two crews came across a hoard of Marines. The crews fought them off, hoping to plow through them quickly in order to escape the Buster Call. Eventually, when no more Marines showed up, both The Dreaded and Jolly Pirates looked around to see what had happened to all the Marines. Had they defeated them all? Maybe not. The crews turned around to check their rear, and that's when they noticed the shocking truth. Aeon: Hm? Where's Akira?! Senshin: He should be here! It's not like him to run off. Chris: Where's Timber?! And Glory?! Hanuman: They get lost?! Austinato: I don't think so. I'm not sure about your guys, but Akira has a good sense of direction. Spike: Guys! Look at the ground! The pirates looked down and stared, some with fear, and others with anger. The ground where Akira, Timber and Glory were running were frozen over with ice. Drautic: Grrrr!!! That bastard's still alive!! And he somehow managed to capture Akira!! Chris: RAAAAAAAA!!!! THAT ASSHOLE KIDNAPPED TIMBER AND GLORY!!! Chris clenched his teeth and his body grew tense. Chris slammed his foot into the ground, leaving a hole underneath. Drautic: Then it's settled... Chris: Yeah... Chris and Drautic: WE'RE GOING TO KICK AOKIJI'S FROZEN ASS!!!! The group of pirates then began to join together in hopes of saving their crewmates. Chris: Hanuman, Lawrence, you guys take Wyatt and Aphro back to the ship. Hanuman: Huh? Why? Chris: Because it won't do us any good if you guys can't fight while having to protect them, so move!! With that, the group was down to 9 members: Drautic, Austinato, Dasher, Senshin, Renzu, Aeon, Chris, Spike, and Sakura. Dasher: Alright then, let's do this thing! Everyone: TO AOKIJI! '''To Be Continued Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration